No le contestes a los diez segundos
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Es ley. Si se tarda para contestarte, tú debes tardarte lo mismo o el doble.


**No le contestes a los diez segundos**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen del fic tampoco, todos los créditos a su autor.**

Resumen: Es ley. Si se tarda para contestarte, tú debes tardarte lo mismo o el doble.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

 **V** aya que la tecnología es muy eficiente a la hora de hacer amigos cuando se es tímido. Ese era el caso de Hinata Hyuuga, que tras haber superado el primer amor, se sentía como una nueva persona. Libre. Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando unas semanas atrás cruzó algunas palabras con Itachi Uchiha. Bueno, se enviaban mensajes por el celular.

¿En qué consistían sus pláticas? Básicamente, en los pasatiempos de ambos. Descubrieron, también, que tenían varias cosas en común. A él le agradaba la paz, a ella igual. Ambos eran los hermanos mayores. Había oído que era un joven muy misterioso, pero a Hinata le gustaba la manera de expresarse. Sutil, respetuoso.

Hacía algunos días que pensaba que ya era una necesidad charlar todos los días con el muchacho. A veces, a su parecer, pensaba que él no estaba muy interesado en las pláticas. Ella le contestaba a los segundos y él a las horas.

—Lo vas a espantar, Hinata. Pensará que estas desesperada— le había dicho Ino, quien tenía más experiencia en cuanto a tratar a los del sexo opuesto. Bueno, ¿para qué mentir? Todos parecían tener más práctica. Podía apostar a que su primo Neji sabía tratar más a las mujeres que ella.

— ¿Tú crees, Ino?

—Por supuesto. A los hombres no tienes que contestarles a los diez segundos, pues piensan que estás loca por él—exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tomó un sorbo de su café, para luego colocar un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.— Si se tarda para contestarte, tú tárdate el doble.—puntualizó.

Hinata tragó saliva. ¿Y si por esa razón él ya no le contestaba? Quizá pensaría que estaba siendo una desconsiderada o que ella ya no quería hablar con él.

Trataría de poner en práctica los consejos de su amiga.

.

Él le dejó escrito a muy temprana hora un buenos días. Ella, al levantarse, hizo lo mismo. Miró la hora. Se había tardado ocho minutos.

A las cinco horas del primer mensaje su celular volvió a timbrar.

"¿Qué tal va el día, Hinata-san?

Tan pronto como lo leyó, la chica sintió la gran tentación de teclear para enviarle una respuesta, pero a su menté llegó la imagen de Ino, mirándola de manera reprobatoria y diciéndole que parecería una acosadora.

 _Debo esperar más_ se dijo, abandonando casi en automático la idea de contestar rápido.

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Itachi, en un descanso que se dio, vio la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y no había ningún mensaje todavía. Ya habían pasado tres horas. Pensó que tal vez estaba muy ocupada.

" _Espero que todo vaya bien"_

Hinata estaba cocinando cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido. Era Itachi. A fin de cuentas, quizá a él no le daba completamente lo mismo si seguían en contacto o no. Se lavó las manos para contestar pronto.

" _Sí, he estado ocupada. Perdón por contestar hasta ahorita. Estaba haciendo un pastel de zanahoria, ¿te gusta ese sabor? ¿cómo va tu día?_

Ino negó con la cabeza. Le hizo ver los errores que había cometido.

Error uno: No había hecho caso a la regla de tardar lo mismo que él en contestar.

Error dos: Había soltado demasiada información.

Error tres: Pidió perdón.

—N-no sé cómo hacerle, Ino. —admitió Hyuuga. —Quizá no le intereso como algo más que una conocida.

—Eso no lo sabes aún, Hinata. Los hombres son muy misteriosos.

.

Por los próximos meses la relación siguió igual. En un par de ocasiones fueron a comer y, sinceramente, en la hora que estuvieron compartiendo supo que su compañía era lo que había necesitado todo ese tiempo Hasta que un día de primavera, mientras miraba por la ventana los pájaros entonar su canto, se decidió a hacer algo más. No, no estaba desesperada. Sólo quería confesar lo que sentía. Sabía que no era el mejor medio, pero en persona le resultaría imposible hacer eso debido a su personalidad. Sentía en su corazón el deseo de expresarlo, era como un fuego abrasador. Le gustaba su forma de ser y, así como a ella le llamaba la atención eso, sabía que otras mujeres lo notarían pronto, si no es que ya lo habían hecho.

Después del cordial saludo, Hinata añadió:

"Me gustaría decirte algo, Itachi-san"

La respuesta por parte de él no tardó en llegar.

" _Dime, Hinata-san"_

Los latidos de su corazón se fueron tornando más rápidos y supo por el calor que sintió en su rostro que se le habían enrojecido las mejillas como mínimo, si no es que la cara en su totalidad.

" _Me llamas la atención_ " escribió.

Tres palabras. Solo tres palabras que provocaban que sintiera que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No era una declaración de amor como tal, no era un "me gustas" ni un "te amo". Únicamente exponía eso. Ese "me llamas la atención" tenía un significado así como se leía. Ella miró en Itachi algo que en las demás personas no había visto ni quería ver. Pues sus pensamientos solamente estaban con él.

Dejó el celular a un lado y cerró los ojos. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero quizás la respuesta que diera él no fuera lo que ella esperaba. Es más, no sabía qué clase de contestación esperar.

Un minuto

Dos minutos

Tres minutos

Esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad.

Un ruido.

Abrió un ojo y miró que había un mensaje nuevo. No quería verlo. Sí y no. Dejó escapar un suspiró. Tenía que despejar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

"Gracias"

Gracias. ¿Gracias? ¿¡ Gracias!? No sabía cómo tomar eso. La palabra rechazo llegó a su mente. Bien, al menos lo había dicho, ahora podía vivir en paz y sin el remordimiento del hubiera.

.

.

El olor a las verduras al vapor era de sus aromas preferidos. Hacía un excelente clima y que mejor manera de comenzarla que al lado de su mujer. Se acercó a ella y con sus manos rodeó la pequeña cintura de la joven. El suave aroma a lilas impregnó su sentido del olfato. Ese, sin duda, era por mucho el olor favorito. Separó un mechón de su cabello negro azulado y acercó su mejilla contra la de ella. Se quedó así, por unos segundos, como si el reloj pareciera haberse detenido también.

—Estaba pensando…—la dulce voz de Hinata hizo que pusiera atención a lo que estaba por decir. Pero como ella no siguó, habló él para incitarla a seguir.

—Te escucho.

—¿Ese gracias que significó? — los ojos claros y su semblante le dieron a entender que estaba seria. Buscó en sus labios un atisbo que demostrara que no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. Lo encontró. Un pequeño esbozo de una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Lo que _me llamas la atención_ en aquel entonces significó— la respuesta de Uchiha fue inteligente. Su comunicación y conocimiento sobre mujeres él la definía como precaria. ¿Quién diría que Hinata con esas palabras lograría que se conocieran mejor y, a su debido tiempo, surgiera el amor?

Itachi agradeció eso.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pequeñísima viñeta. Primer fic de esta pareja. Bueno, básicamente la idea era esa. ¿Inspiración? Casos de la vida real. Hoy nos reímos pero en su momento dejé de hablar por una semana con él. Aunque eso no cambia mi opinión, pues es el mejor que pude haber conocido.


End file.
